


Shades of Cool

by louistwinklinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pining, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistwinklinson/pseuds/louistwinklinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Yeah Lou?"</p><p>Louis took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling contemplating what to say.</p><p>"Do you um, do you even like, um are you ya know?"</p><p>And Louis knew that he wasn't quite making sense but he really didn't know what to say and didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings. And when there was a long pause Louis knew Harry either had no clue what he was talking about or didn't want to answer.</p><p>"What I was trying to say was do you maybe uh play for the other team?"</p><p>Louis wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to say it, why it was so damn difficult for him to say the word.</p><p>"Am I gay?" Harry asked quietly, clarifying what Louis was trying to say.</p><p>"Well yeah," Louis whispered back and was really glad Harry couldn't see him in the dark because he was sure he's cheeks were pink with embarrassment.</p><p>"Would it matter?" Harry asked evading answering Louis' question.</p><p>"No-No it wouldn't," Louis answered quickly.</p><p>"Alright."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writing a fanfic and actually posting it on here so I'm sorry if this is shit! I've got the story outlined and I'm hoping to make 15 chapters but we'll see how this goes, the original plot kind of took a turn in a completely different direction as all my stories do. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading. (: 
> 
> P.s this is slightly inspired by Lana Del Rey's new tune Shades of Cool if you couldn't tell from my super original title, if you haven't heard it before you should definitely check it out!

 

 

 

Can you imagine the most excruciating pain in the world?

It's not a physical pain.

It's one in your heart.

Can you imagining loving something with all your heart and wanting it so bad but never being able to have it.

Or even worse can you imagine loving someone with every fiber of your being and knowing that they will never love you back, simply because you're different.

Harry Styles was different, he wasn't like most guys his age, chasing  skirts. No he was the opposite, he quite preferred lads to girls and one in particular.

Harry was 19 and attending university in London, with his best mate and flatmate Louis Tomlinson who was 22.

They were almost polar opposites, like the sun and the moon, however they fit so perfectly. Louis was loud and outgoing and could light up a room instantly, not to mention could literally charm the pants off of everyone he met. He was also on the footie team at the university, he didn't think he was too good but Harry had made him try out and now he's quick on his way to becoming the captain.

Harry however is not loud, he's quiet and stays up in the flat studying and takes care of Louis when he comes home late and drunk, if he comes home at all. Harry is one if the most uncoordinated people Louis' ever met in his life and Harry couldn't play football if he tried.

Somehow despite their differences they've remained best friends since the age of 9 and 11.

And Harry was very much in love with Louis Tomlinson.

 

*

 

"Louis are you seriously going out again?" Harry pouted putting his Law book down.

"Yeah what else is there to do, the lads from the footie team are going down to Blur and I thought I'd join ’em," Louis tossed his keys and shifting by the front door. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and turned to face Harry.

"You go out all the time though, shouldn't you study or I don't know maybe hang out with your best friend," Harry replied making the puppy dog face and forcing a tear to his eye.

Louis groaned inwardly cursing the boy that was Harry Styles, "Fine, but you're not allowed to pull that shit" Louis waves his finger at the pouting boy "for a whole year at least."

"Sure," Harry grinned back, dimples and all.

Louis tossed his keys down and shrugged off his jacket making his way over to sit on Harrys' bed with him.

"If you're going to make me stay can you try to be fun and put away that text book, you know how uncomfortable learning makes me," Louis sighed pulling a face at Harrys' law texts.

Harry got up and put his book on a shelf, exchanging it for his laptop.

"And you Louis Tomlinson, are precisely the reason I'm doing terrible in all my classes," Harry laughed plopping back on the bed and leaning his back against the wall. Louis immediately scooted closer to Harry and leaned into him like he normally did. And per usual Harrys' heart began acting funny and his breath quickened and he had to remind himself that Louis would never feel that way about him in order for him to start functioning properly again.

"Wanna watch some series called American Horror Story, Pez says its really good," Harry asked as he logged into Netflix. Louis smirked and looked like he knew something Harry didn't.

"So you and Perrie are getting pretty close huh?" Louis feigned nonchalance.

Harry sighed exasperatedly, as if he and Louis had had this conversation a million times.

"We're just friends, besides you know her and Zayn are meant to be," Harry snapped and went to start the episode but Louis' hand stopped him.

"I know they are it's just you haven't dated anyone since you were what sixteen, and other than the random girls you bring home when you're piss drunk you don't even bother with anyone in general," Louis wrung his fingers nervously, afraid that he'd brought up the topic, when he looked into Harrys eyes he wasn't sure what he saw anger? Fear maybe?

"Yeah so what's wrong with that?" Harry answered letting out a shaky breath.

"Um nothing, just start the movie Haz," Louis said sensing Harry didn't really feel comfortable talking about the matter.

After watching a few episodes it was getting late and they made a mutual decision to shut off the laptop and go to bed.

Louis shuffled to his bed that was directly across Harry's with a narrow pathway separating them. It wasn't the nicest or biggest flat but it was theirs and they made it work. Not to mention it was totally worth the short distance to campus and all the cool parties that happened in the dorms.

Once Harry was just in his boxers he shimmied into bed and got tucked up in his warm comforter.When Louis took off his shirt and his jeans Harry most definitely did not watch and blush when Louis might have seen him staring.

It was only when they had been laying in bed for about ten minutes that Louis finally couldn't keep all his thoughts in his head.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?"

Louis took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling contemplating what to say.

"Do you um, do you even like, um are you ya know?"

And Louis knew that he wasn't quite making sense but he really didn't know what to say and didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings. And when there was a long pause Louis knew Harry either had no clue what he was talking about or didn't want to answer.

"What I was trying to say was do you maybe uh play for the other team?"

Louis wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to say it, why it was so damn difficult for him to say the word.

"Am I gay?" Harry asked quietly, clarifying what Louis was trying to say.

"Well yeah," Louis whispered back and was really glad Harry couldn't see him in the dark because he was sure he's cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Would it matter?" Harry asked evading answering Louis' question.

"No-No it wouldn't," Louis answered quickly.

"Alright."

And that was that.

Harry pretended to fall asleep hoping Louis would stop talking and Louis laid awake contemplating Harry's answer and wondering why Harry wouldn't have told him.

They both take hours to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

"Harry you knew it was bound to happen, couldn't avoid it forever," Perrie mused flipping through the clothing on the rack.

Harry huffed and threw his back against the wall of her closet.

"Listen I'm not going to force you to talk to him 'bout it, I just think it'd be a good idea to get it over with."

Harry slid down to the floor trying not to think and just block out all of Perrie's words while she jabbered on. Harry was tugging at the strands on her carpet when he felt a sharp tug at his arm and jerked his head up.

"I said what do you think of this one?" Perrie asked looking half way between annoyed and panicked. Harry looked her up and down, she was wearing her doc martins per usual with high waisted jeans and a lace crop top with a military style jacket. And yes sue Harry if he sounded a bit girly but his sister always dragged him to the annual Burberry Fashion show so he's always showed a keen interest in clothes. He thinks maybe her an his mom have something to do with why he's gay.

"You look great as always Pez now stop your fussing no need to try and impress Zayn, he's already in love with you," Harry smirked and gave Perrie a knowing glance.

Her cheeks flamed for a few seconds but she didn't miss a beat before firing back, "Yeah and you didn't get those new impossibly tight jeans to try and make Louis drool," when Harry fidgeted and his cheeks tinged pink Perrie smirked knowing she'd won.

"Let's get goin' yeah, we were supposed to be at Blur ten minutes ago," Harry said quickly, getting up off the floor and heading towards the door.

 

 

Alright so maybe getting drunk wasn't the best idea but as soon as Harry saw Louis looking impossibly gorgeous his head was already spinning.

And the moment Louis was dragged off on the dance floor and grinding on a girl with an obvious fake tan and bleach blonde hair Harry had decided it was a good idea to get absolutely smashed.

Which is why he's now in the bathroom with a fit brunette lad, with fringe almost just like Louis'. But when Harry's running his fingers through it as the guy sucks a hickey on his neck he decides Louis' hair is much softer and prettier than this guys. Louis' eyes are also blue not green, and Louis is definitely not taller than him.

Suddenly Harry pushes the guy off him and at first is just as confused as the guy as to why he did it because things were going pretty well in his book.

"What the hell?" The guy asked looking flustered.

"You're not Louis," Harry stated like it was such an obvious reason as to why he'd pushed the other guy off of him.

"No I'm Nick, now that that's settled can we get on with it yeah?"

Nick moved forward to grab Harrys' hips but he pushed him away again and stumbled out of the bathroom to find Louis.

Finally Harry spotted him by the bar with a different girl from early but he decided that he was more important than some girl and walked up to Louis anyways, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"Louis, my Louis!" Harry cried with joy into Louis' neck making a couple of heads briefly turn their way.

Louis turned around to face Harry who was frowning at him.

"I had thought that this guy was you and then I thought he wasn't and he said he was Nick and now I've foooOOound you," Harry sing-songed.

"Okay I'm going to take you home Harry," Louis smiled as he wound his arm around Harry's waist to support him.

Harry gasped and covered his mouth, "What kind of guy do you think I am Tomlinson, I don't fuck on the first date," Harry said jumbling his words a bit and then bursting out laughing at his own cheeky remark.

"Yep lets go," Louis laughed and then leaned over and whispered something into the girls ear.

They walked out to the car and Louis helped Harry inside of it then got in himself and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing," Harry asked eyeing Louis

"Texting Zayn and telling him he'll have to catch a ride with Perrie cos I'm takin you home," Louis said absentmindedly as he typed away on his phone.

Harry made a grunt of response and turned on the radio, yelling when he heard what song was on.

"IT'S OUR SONG," Harry shouted over the music he'd just cranked on full blast.

Louis and Harry shouted the lyrics to I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor by the Arctic Monkeys in the short ride back to the flat they shared.

Once Louis had helped Harry up the stairs Harry had insisted on unlocking the door for Louis because it was "the least he could do". After about ten minutes well more like two but it felt like it took forever to Louis because Harry wouldn't stop singing the same line to I Bet That You Look Good On The Dance Floor over and over, Harry finally got the key in the door.

When they made it inside Harry fell back on the bed and smiled at the ceiling dopily. Louis tried to remember what Harry did for Louis when he came home drunk. He'd normally help him get out of his clothes and then get him some water to help him sober up so his hangover wasn't as bad in the morning.

"Alright Harry lets get you out of these clothes," Louis yanked off Harry's boots.

"Louis I already told you I don't-"

"I know Harry I'm just trying to help you  get comfortable so you can fall asleep," Louis said quickly cutting Harry off.

And as Louis was undoing the button on Harrys jeans he chose not to hear Harry when he said "I'd make an exception for you though," because Louis didn't even have to look at Harrys have to look at Harry's face to know he was grinning cheekily.

"These jeans are so fucking tight how do you get them on," Louis huffed ignoring what Harry had said.

Harry shrugged looking like a three year old, "You like 'em?" Harry asked.

Louis finally tugged them off and quickly unbuttoned Harry's red plaid shirt.

"Yes they're lovely," Louis hummed amusedly as he pulled Harrys undershirt over his head.

Finally Harry was just in his boxers, "There we go, alright Haz sleep tight,"

Louis began walking over to his bed when Harry grabbed his arm spinning Louis around and practically yanking him down on top him. Harry leaned up and placed his mouth right by Louis' ear

"Goodnight," He breathed and then gently bit Louis' earlobe before releasing him and rolling over.

"Yeah okay," was all Louis said before climbing into bed himself and falling asleep.

 

 

When Harry woke up there were two tablets and a cup of water on his bedside. He grimaced as he sat up rubbing his temple, he tossed the pills back and chased it with water.

 He most definitely felt like hell and he had decided that he was never drinking or at least never getting drunk again because it really wasn't worth the headache and throwing up the next morning. And what even happened last night, he thinks he remembers getting a bit jealous and oh did he kiss a guy in the loo. He wasn't too sure what happened, his memories were clouded by alcohol. This is why he never drank.

He slowly got out of bed and put on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a cream jumper. He grabbed a note tapped on the door to his flat left by Louis.

" In the kitchen making-no watching everyone make breakfast, come down if you're feeling up to it! -Lou :) Xx"

And well who was Harry to deny Louis of his presence?

He sauntered down the stairs gingerly, his head still thumping.

When he walked in the kitchen Perrie and Louis suspiciously stopped talking while they were flipping pancakes. He chose to ignore it and sat down at the table between Zayn and Jesy.

"Morning," he groaned and put his head down on his folded arms.

"Rough night?" Niall laughed.

"I haven't been that drunk since I was sixteen and attending my first proper party at Stacey Anderson's house," Harry mumbled into his arms without lifting his head.

Louis walked over and ruffled Harrys curls, "C'mon Haz I made you pancakes," Louis offered.

Harry lifted his head eying Louis curiously, the boy was still in his pajamas and his hair was mused from sleep and Harry was torn between wanting to run his fingers through his hair and kiss Louis till he was begging Harry for more.

"If you made it I don't want them," Harry said instead and poked his tongue out at Louis teasingly.

Louis feigned mock horror, "I'm deeply offended, I'll have you know these are delicious... and Perrie only let me mix the batter."

They all laughed and Harry took the plate from Louis drowning his pancakes in syrup, taking big mouthfuls.

Leigh-Anne, Jade, and Liam were talking about a meeting for one of the groups they're involve in, the Anime Association. They were all too nice and got suckered into joining but Harry can tell that they've secretly started to like it no matter how much they bash on it.

Zayn was on his phone off in his own little world seemingly unaware of everything around him, Harry assumed he was reblogging skateboards and half naked girl on tumblr or tweeting deep quotes on twitter.

"Hey Harry you busy tonight?" Louis asked from where he was perched atop the tiny counter with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

Harry thought for a few seconds, he'd put off his studying for two nights and missed half of his lesson yesterday. Who was he kidding though, he knew he'd probably agree to anything Louis wanted him to do even if he did really need to study.

"No, didn't really have any plans."

"Wonderful, you do now!" Louis cheered ,"The football team is meeting tonight at one of the guys houses to celebrate the new captain." Judging by how Louis was smiling so big his face might spilt in half Harry had a feeling he knew who the new captain was. He jumped out of his chair only slightly regretting it due to his head but immediately considered it a win when Louis lept into his arms and they kinda jumped up and down around the kitchen.

"Oh my god they finally made you captain that's so great!!"

"Proud of you Lou!" Zayn said finally engaged in the conversation.

And before they knew it they were all hugging Louis and cheering, a little too loudly for Harrys taste but he wasn't about to complain.

"So you'll be my plus one?" Louis asked wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"Of course!" Harry laughed, more of a giggle but no one made fun of him.

"Niall who are you taking as your plus one?" Jade asked curiously, Niall was the goalie for the team.

"Well seeing as the lot of ya' all have a club or society meeting to go to I'm thinking about bringing this girl from my Biology class, if she'll agree to go," Niall almost dazed off as if he was imagining something and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know what so they all let it go.

"Alright then, Harry you need to be ready by 8'oclock," Louis winked and then walked out of the kitchen and back up to their dorm.

Harry looked over at Perrie and grinned madly, she just gave him a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Right well I've got to get going because I'm going to be late to my class see you later!" Harry called over his shoulder running up the stairs giddy with excitement for the night to come.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry buttoned up his shirt collar and did a quick check of his hair in the mirror. Him and Louis were set to leave for Louis' celebratory party in ten minutes and maybe Harry wanted to make sure he looked beyond hot, sue him.

So what if he was fairly positive Louis was straight, you couldn't blame him for trying.

 He walked out of their little bathroom and had to pause and tell himself to act casual one he saw Louis.

Louis was wearing the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he'd ever seen him wear with a tight white t-shirt and a denim acid washed jacket. He looked really really good and it made Harry wonder if his button up shirt was a little too dressy.

"Well don't we both look particularly good?" Louis smirked and smacked Harry's ass on the way out the door.

Harry had someone how forgotten to use words and could only hopelessly follow behind Louis like a lost puppy.

 

 

The party was at a huge house, that before they even walked in they could hear the thumping of a bass from inside the house and something that smelled a lot like weed.

When they did walk in though everybody cheered and hugged Louis, while Harry stepped back and watched with a smile. He took in the surrounding, a bunch of people were crammed in the large, dimly lit space. Harry could see smoke billowing up from a room that looked like a basement and made a not to himself not to go in there.

 After Louis had talked to his friends a bit he dragged Harry over and introduced him.

"This is my best mate Harry everyone!" Louis cheered and was met with loud cheers back.

Harry waved awkwardly. There were at least fifty people there mingling in a large living room area, and all the focus was on Louis and Harry which kind of made Harry really uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?" Harry asked into Louis' ear.

"Get me a beer, you know what I like," Louis said flashing Harry a smile before turning and talking to some of his friends, Harry knew that they were definitely on the team judging by how muscular they looked. He wandered over to a bar area where someone, he assumed was the bartender, was bent over in a cooler. A bartender with a fit bum might Harry add.

"Could I get a Stella and a water for me please?" Harry asked leaning forward on the bar.

"Water? This is a party," the guy snorted and went through another cooler.

"Yeah well I may have gotten a little too drunk last night and I'm not really in the mood for more alcohol," Harry laughed.

And when the guy turned around and was pouring the beer and muttering about how he actually wasn't working there and was a guest just like Harry, Harry recognized him.

When he looked up he recognized Harry too.

"Yeah I reckon water is a good idea, you were right pissed last night," Nick says  smirking and hands Harry the beer and water.

Harry stared back for a while trying to think of what to say to the guy he'd just snogged in the toilets of a clubs the night before but didn't really know what to say.

"Hm yeah," Harry offered a small smile.

Nick laughed and smiled back at Harry.

Seeing him sober Harry was pleasantly surprised that he was actually really decent looking. Unlike last night his hair was styled in a quiff and his eyes were startlingly green.

And it was only then Harry realized neither of them had said anything for a while.

"Um well yeah I guess I better get back to Louis, uh nice to see you again," Harry said awkwardly.

"Ditching me because I'm not Louis again?" Nick laughed crossing his arms.

Harry blushed furiously trying not to smile. This was really not what he had planned on happening tonight, he really didn't think he'd ever see the bloke again yet here he was. And maybe Harry wasn't really sure what to do because Nick was still smiling at him green eyes and all, not to mention flirting and Harry had never even had a bloke take an interest to him.

Then Louis was there throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Grimshaw, see you've met my Harry," Louis said and Harry couldn't help but notice how defensive Louis looked and seemed to grit his teeth at Nick, and did he just say 'my Harry'?

"Actually we met last night," Nick smirked and oh god no Harry couldn't let Louis find out what happened with him and Nick.

He tried to slightly shake his head at Nick and his eyes were as wide as they could get. He was shouting for Nick to kindly shut his fucking mouth in his head and praying that somehow Nick could hear.

"Harry is this who you thought was me?" Louis laughed. "I've got to tell you I'm kind of insulted I think I'm way better looking, and my bum is much nicer."

Nick rolled his eyes looking annoyed and as if he had to deal with this shit from Louis all the time. Harry took this as his opportunity to stop Nick from telling Louis anything more.

"Uh yeah when you were dancing I ran into Nick at the bar and he helped keep me company," Harry straight up lied and prayed for once Louis wouldn't see straight through him.

Finally Nick caught on. "He looked like a lonely puppy standing there all by himself, I was just being nice."

Harry thanked whatever God was up there that Nick was a nice guy and knew Harry didn't want anyone to know about what happened.

"Yeah well you watch out Grimshaw, and keep away from Harry. Trust me he isn't interested," Louis said and then dragged Harry over to where Niall and a gorgeous brunette were standing. Presumably the one from his biology class he was talking about.

Harry looked back over his shoulder and mouthed a thank you to Nick.

He simply waved Harry off like it was no big deal.

 

The rest of the night was actually really fun, they danced and had a laugh without anymore terrifying incidents for Harry. Harry exchanged numbers with a couple of Louis' friends whom were all probably to drunk to remember him in the morning, and partook in a few drink games, one of which required Louis to do a body shot off of Harry. Which literally took all of Harry's will power to react like any normal person's best friend would.

When it was time to go Harry, Louis, Niall, and Nialls girlfriend maybe? all shared a cab back to the dorms. A rather uncomfortable ride at that because Niall and the girl were both a little drunk and making out while they were all squished in the back seat.

"So did you have fun?" Harry asked trying to distract him and Louis from the snogging session going on beside them.

"Yeah it was a blast, I can't believe we both managed to stay fairly sobber the whole night, practically every one there were drunk out of their minds," Louis laughed.

"Well after last night I really didn't feel up to drinking, probably won't for a while," Harry laughed lightly and his cheeks tinged pink remembering last night.

"I can honestly say that's the drunkest I've ever seen you," Louis started laughing really hard remembering Harry's little episode back in their flat, while Harry just looked really embarrassed.

"Pleaser get pissed more often, you're really cheeky and obnoxious but it's extremely funny," Louis smirked and then let out a giggle, and now Harry was giggling too.

The cab stopped and Louis tossed the cabbie some money and threw in a few extra quid because of Niall and the girl.

Niall and lets see maybe it was Fleur? Harry seems to think, run ahead of him and Louis who are leisurely making their way to their floor.

When they're up in their room they decide to watch a few episodes of American Horror Story till they feel positively corrupted and have to turn it off.

"So," Harry starts as he puts his laptop back on the shelf and plugs it in, "what was the deal with you and Nick?" Harry asks curiously. Louis sighs in response and runs one of his petite hands through his hair.

"I just really don't like the guy."

After a few moments of waiting for Louis to continue he realized that he wasn't going to say anything else.

"Why not, he seems nice and he's a good laugh," Harry offered trying to drag more information out of Louis.

Louis scoffed and gave Harry an 'as if' look, and harry held his hands up in surrender under Louis' harsh glare.

"He's such a pompous arse and he whores around with everyone, he's literally shit at football and the only reason he's on the team is because his rich father helps fund the school," Louis ranted.

Harry remained quite a little shocked by Louis' rage.

"He comes off all charming and shit but he's such a slag he'd fuck anyone with a pulse."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that because Nick didn't seem like that at all but then again he had snogged Harry in a loo. Harry knew there must be a little more to the story seeing how heated Louis got on the subject of him.

"Yeah I guess I could see that," Harry muttered.

"M' sorry harry but just forget about him yeah? S'nothing there for you anyways." Louis replied placing his hand on top of Harry's.

Harry nodded, and maybe Harry was a little crazy but he felt like now was a good time to listen to Perrie's advice, as Louis was getting off Harrys bed Harry grabbed his hand and stopped him motioning for him to sit back down.

He couldn't look at Louis for this conversation so instead he stared straight ahead at the wall. He took a deep breath and gulped, he had to do this now before he backed out.

"Remember that thing we talked about the other night before bed?" Harry asked being unclear.

Louis nodded knowing where Harry was going with this and hoping he wasn't too mad at him for insinuating Harry was gay.

"Yeah I think I know what you're talking about," Louis finally said after realizing Harry wasn't looking at him.

His curls were swept in front of his green eyes and he was staring straight ahead avoiding eye contact with Louis.

"Can we not talk about that again?" Harry said, and okay maybe that's not where he had planned on going with this conversation but he really couldn't bring himself to tell Louis whatsoever. He was way too nervous and even though he knew Louis could never hate him he was nervous that Louis may be mad for lying to him and not telling him. Or even worse Louis may start acting weird and uncomfortable with Harry, and Harry could not have that.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for even asking Haz," Louis replied feeling a bit embarrassed now.

Harry looked at Louis now and gave him a half-hearted fond smile.

"Cool," was all he could bring himself to say.

The air seemed to grow thick and Harry really needed to get out of there and think a bit, and Louis felt like banging his head in a wall.

"I'm gonna go to the showers before bed, so goodnight just in case you fall asleep," Harry said awkwardly, he hopped out of his bed and grabbed a towel some soap and a clean pair of boxers before heading out the door and down the hall.


End file.
